Elsa
Elsa is a character from the Frozen and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Ships Het :Cold & Dark — the ship between Elsa and Pitch Black :Elzone — the ship between Elsa and Lucius Best :Flyelsa — the ship between Elsa and Flynn Rider :Frozen Hook — the ship between Elsa and Captain Hook :Helsa — the ship between Elsa and Hans :Hiccelsa — the ship between Elsa and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III :Hirelsa — the ship between Elsa and Hiro Hamada :Icebreaker — the ship between Elsa and Wreck-It Ralph :Jelsa — the ship between Elsa and Jack Frost :Kristelsa — the ship between Elsa and Kristoff Bjorgman :Tadelsa — the ship between Elsa and Tadashi Hamada :Varelsa — the ship between Elsa and Varian Femslash :Arielsa — the ship between Elsa and Ariel :Belsa — the ship between Elsa and Belle :Casselsa — the ship between Elsa and Cassandra :Elsamaren — the ship between Elsa and Honeymaren :Elsanellope — the ship between Elsa and Vanellope von Schweetz :Elsida — the ship between Elsa and Merida DunBroch :Elsogo — the ship between Elsa and Go Go Tomago :Elstrid — the ship between Elsa and Astrid Hofferson :Elswinkle — the ship between Elsa and Periwinkle :Elsunzel — the ship between Elsa and Rapunzel :Frozen Swan — the ship between Elsa and Emma Swan :Frozen Warrior — the ship between Elsa and Fa Mulan :Heathelsa — the ship between Elsa and Heather :Moelsa — the ship between Elsa and Moana Waialiki :Tielsa — the ship between Elsa and Tiana Poly :Elsugunzel — the ship between Elsa, Flynn Rider and Rapunzel :Hiccelsanna — the ship between Elsa, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Anna :Hijackelsa — the ship between Elsa, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Jack Frost :Hirelsanna — the ship between Elsa, Hiro Hamada and Anna :Tielsanna — the ship between Elsa, Tiana and Anna :Merelsanna — the ship between Elsa, Merida DunBroch and Anna :Moelsanna — the ship between Elsa, Moana Waialiki and Anna :Rapunzelsanna — the ship between Elsa, Rapunzel and Anna :Vanelsanna — the ship between Elsa, Vanellope von Schweetz and Anna Non-binary :Elski — the ship between Elsa and Loki Family :Elsanna — the ship between Elsa and Anna Friend :Elsa x Bruni — the ship between Elsa and Bruni :Elsolaf — the ship between Elsa and Olaf Fanon Emma Swan Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Elsa (Disney) tag on FanFiction.Net :Elsa (Kingdom Hearts) tag on FanFiction.Net :Elsa (Once Upon A Time) tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on the : on the : on the :Elsa on KHWiki List Trivia * In Frozen, Elsa is voiced by Idina Menzel. * In Once Upon a Time, Elsa is portrayed by Georgina Haig. * Elsa is the second official Disney Princess to not have a love interest. * She is the first Disney Queen. **But in Frozen II, she gives her crown to Anna after she became an elemental spirit of ice within the Enchanted Forest. Gallery 99EAC8A8-72F6-4A50-8F53-CD77766F6543.png|Ice Spirit Elsa in Frozen II Navigation